Fighting For A Chance
by EmmKaylikesMusic
Summary: They're getting another chance. He's going to help her overcome this, and then they'll do it together, and they're going to actually do it right. Finchel with mentions of Quick, Brittana and Klaine. Rated T for my pananoia.
1. Prolouge

**Hello all :3 Okay so I just had this swarming around in my head and had to upload it. The first chapter will be up soon, hopefully, or maybe in a couple of weeks since my exams are coming up. In other news, I decided to make my other Glee story, Let It Out, a series of 9 drabbles on 9 characters for each episode after 2x16! That will be up soon as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It took five words to start of a series of events that would make prom night a living hell.<p>

"Did you see who's here?"

"Who?"

It took three words to make him want to kill the nearest thing.

"Jesse St. James."

Those eight words just spoiled his night even more - even though he knew it was going to be miserable. He's searching for _her_, wondering if she knows if St. Jackass is here. _Oh God, what if she was here with him?_ No, that couldn't be possible. Besides, she's not even here. Still he forces a smile as Quinn grips onto his arm a little too tightly, her eyes a little too bright.

"Isn't this great sweetie? We're sure to be Prom King and Queen." Her tone is so sugary that he _swears_ you could make at least 4 tubs of ice cream from it.

"Uh.. yeah."

But still, he smiles when he's crowned Prom King, and just a tiny bit of the smile is real, because it feels good to be on top, (_oh so very good) _and waves to the crowd. Prom Queen is just about to be announced when Principal Figgins comes up to the mike.

"Students, I'm afraid that there's been an accident, concerning one of our students. She was driving alone on the way here when a drunk driver slammed into her car. She's been rushed to the hospital, and is in critical condition. What? Oh yeah the name of the student. The girl was-"

It takes two words for Finn Hudson to tear the crown off his head, jump off the stage and run out the doors to the limo.

"Rachel Berry."

The name's echoing in his head as he bangs on the limo window, alerting the driver. He allows himself to be pushed back into the back seat as his fellow Glee clubbers silently pile into the car (excluding Quinn of course) as Sam throws the driver out, steals the keys, and rushes them to the hospital.

He lets his phone ring, and he knows its Quinn because that annoying ringtone that she set for herself is ringing, and the whole club is in silence until a tear rolls down his cheek and Mercedes is hugging him, crying as well as the everyone is muttering to themselves trying to assure each other that she's okay.

She's **got** to be okay. She _has _to be okay. She will be okay.

He just tries to ignore the tiny voice at the back of his head telling him that it's _too damn late_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this, please review. :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

SO SO SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T PUT THIS UP SOONER. My exams are over now, so I will update more often. I know this isn't what you guys were expecting, but I tried my best. :D

**PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM.**

**AND AND AND.**

**I started writing this BEFORE the Prom episode, so it will NOT follow the events that happened there. {obviously}**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, cause the day I own Glee is the day the whole show would be filled with Klaine kisses. –coughcough-**

* * *

><p>Finn climbed out the limo and rushed inside the hospital, nearly knocking an old lady over. He heard his friends shouting at him to calm down as they run behind him - people staring. Who wouldn't? A bunch of teenagers all decked out for Prom rushing into the hospital is a pretty strange sight around Lima.<p>

"Rachel-accident-Berry-car-room..." Finn's voice trailed off as the lady at the desk looked at him strangely. (Oh wait, what he said didn't make sense.)

"What he means is that our friend Rachel Berry was in a car accident and if you don't tell us what room she's in right now or how she is my dad, Dr. Lopez - maybe you've heard of him, will come and fire your sorry little ass." Santana's voice was elevating with each word until the receptionist nodded meekly and squeaked out an answer.

"She's in surgery right now, but you can you wait in the ICU waiting room." They ran towards it, Rachel's fathers looking up as the Glee club stormed in.

"H-h-how is she?" Finn asked, scared for an answer.

Hiram Berry looked at Finn and burst out crying, causing his face to pale.

"Sorry, it's too much for him. Actually it's too much for me but I've always been able to keep my c-compo-s.." Leroy Berry chocked back a sob and sat down with this husband.

"WILL SOMEONE FUCKING TELL ME HOW THE FUCK BERRY IS?" shouted Puck, his face red.

"Can you please keep your voice down young man? Miss Berry is currently in surgery. She was severely injured, and received a lot of damage waist down. The doctors are trying everything they can." The nurse replied, narrowing her eyes. "Hey, this is only for family. And judging by the variety of you, I'm pretty sure all of you aren't related to her."

"Look here you stuck up-" started Santana, only to be interrupted by Mr. Berry.

"It's fine, they all can stay." The nurse nodded and glared sharply at Santana, who glared back as hard as she could, but her knees buckled and she fell into Sam's arms crying.

"Is she okay?" shouted Artie as Brittany wheeled him in. She had driven them over in her car since Artie's wheelchair couldn't fit in the limo.

"We don't know." Sam whispered, stroking Santana's hair. Artie paused and took a look around him. Tina was squeezing Mike's hand while he whispered in her ear, trying to calm them both down. Mercedes was talking to Rachel's dads and Finn- well he was crying in a heap on the floor. Artie wheeled over to him.

"Hey man." he said softly. Finn looked up, his face tear-stricken.

"Oh hey Artie."

"How you holding up?" Finn laughed, but this was a laugh Artie hadn't heard before. It was hollow, bitter.

"Let's see. The love of my life, yes I love Rachel don't look so surprised, is currently in the process of dying. My current girlfriend, who is extremely pissing off by the way, is calling me non-stop and when I do pick up she's going to turn into really scary Quinn, and trust me, that's really-"

"Dude stop. First of all, Rachel isn't going to die. She's stronger than that. Second, who gives a fuck about Quinn? She's too much of a bitch anyway." Finn smiled up at Artie, who offered his hand and helped Finn get up. The whole room went quiet as a doctor came out, who looked a lot like Santana.

"DADDY!" she shouted running to him. Dr. Lopez patted his daughter's hair as he hugged her. "I-i-is she okay?"

"Yes sweetheart. Well-sort of. Mr. and Mr. Berry? Are you here? Ah good." he said, acknowledging their nods. "Your daughter had severe bleeding, which we managed to get under control. She received some brain damage, so her short-term memory will be affected for a while. Waist down, she's slightly weak, so she'll need to be in a wheelchair for a week or so." A collective sigh of relief was heard as Hiram and Leory Berry hugged each other and Finn looked up with hopeful eyes. She was _okay. _She was going to _live._

(It took four words to break Finn Hudson for the 4th time that night.)

"But um, there's still one thing. She's in a coma."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Berry?" Finn asked quietly, as he peaked into the cold hospital room. "Can I come see her? I'm the only one who hasn't." Hiram Berry looked sadly at Finn.<p>

"Yes of course." He placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and glanced at her one last time before heading out, leaving Finn alone with Rachel. He sat down on the chair next to the bed, looking at her helpless figure lying limp there. How the hell did she manage to be so beautiful even then? He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Everyone had tried to wake her up, and each one had left sadly after another unsuccessful attempt.

"Hypocrites." He spoke aloud. "That's the word isn't it Rach? They don't give a fuck about you when you're okay, they just take you for granted. And now when you're just lying there, they're crying their eyes out. _Now._ When they're on the verge of loosing you." He sighed and dropped his head, taking her small hand in his. It was amazing how it always fit in his perfectly. Even though she was so small, and he was so big. Quinn's didn't fit in his. It stuck out oddly, and he sure as hell didn't get the same feeling of warmth when she squeezed it. "Come to think of it Rach, I take you for granted too. Fuck, I always have. I'm really sorry for that. But this apology isn't worth anything right now. You need to wake up, so that I can apologize to you for _real_ and tell you how much I love you because I do. I love you so much, and without you my life's nothing. You make me _feel_ Rachel. You make me want to be better. I can't live without that feeling." A tear rolled down his cheek again. "So please, please just _wake up."_

* * *

><p>Quinn groaned in frustration as Finn didn't pick up. Didn't he realize how much he embarrassed her? Running off stage for Rachel <em>freakin' <em>Berry! The drama queen was probably fine.

"Can you step on it please?" she growled at the taxi driver, staring at her crown. Of course she won. But without her King, she looked like a bumbling fool. She was on her way to the hospital to give him a piece of her mind. God this taxi made her itchy. The rest of the Glee club ran away with Finn in the limo, and Brittany refused to give her a ride. Looking out the window, she saw that she arrived. Throwing some money at the driver, she strode into the hospital, her prom "dress" riding up. So it was short, what did that matter? Prom Queens just had to be sexy and win everyone's votes, who cared how it happened! But no, Finn just looked at her disapprovingly instead of being amazed. God.

Pushing open the doors of the ICU, she spotted everyone sitting down in slumped positions. "FINN HUDSON GET HERE NOW." Her voice was thunderous, echoing through the whole room. The whole club looked up at her shooting her dirty looks.

"Look Fabray-" started Santana, but was quickly cut off by Puck who jumped to her defense.

"Hey guys lay off. We're all feeling pretty weird right now but fighting isn't going to solve anything." He wrapped an arm comfortingly around Quinn's shoulders who was staring at him with wet eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered. He nodded, and sat back down to Lauren, shooting glances at her back while she made her way to the room.

(He just _tried_ to ignore the sparks he felt when he touched her.)

* * *

><p>Muahaha, yes I left it there. I adore Quick. Okay so anyway, I know this wasn't very good, but the next chapter will be better.<p>

ANYWAY, yes I started a tumblr! I have absolutely NO idea what I'm doing there but it's kinda fun and I would appreciate it if you guys checked it out;

**musicnotmissilesbitches (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Review! :3**


End file.
